


Ultimatums

by GoodbyeCoeurlWorld (PalomaSheith)



Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arranged Marriage, Being held hostage, Death Threats, Drinking, Ignis' Family - Freeform, Luna/Unknown, M/M, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Not Beta Read, Regis isn't a great dad, Smoking, Threats of Violence, but you can guess, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/GoodbyeCoeurlWorld
Summary: Part 3 of IgNoct Yakuza AUGiving Noctis time to understand.“Me and Iggy…” He managed. “You know.”Regis peered over the rim of his glass, olive eyes assessing. “It’s why I agreed to let them keep him.” He took a long, slow drink.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900933
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Ultimatums

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... So... this is part 3! So if you haven't read parts 1 and 2, you will need to go back and read those before you'll understand the context here. 
> 
> I came into this AU not expecting to continue, but here we are! Hah... So... I really hope you all like where this is going and that you enjoy it.   
> This entire series is a gift to my dear, Navi. <3

“It’s not for you to be  _ happy _ !” The vein throbbed in Regis’ forehead, saliva flew from his grit teeth. “It’s about the Clan! It’s about protecting our people!” The oya-bun slammed his palm against the glossy cherry wood as he rose to his feet. Papers and pens fell to the thick Persian rug in a flurry. “That is what you have failed to understand! Despite years of training, of the guidance of those around you, you remain a spoiled, selfish little child. Taking for granted the protections of my status.”

Regis’ words wrapped themselves tight around Noctis’ throat choking away his protests, his rage with shame, with fear.

Is this really how his father saw him? How the Clan saw him?

Were they right?

Was he nothing but a brat, riding on his father’s coattails? Taking and taking and never accepting the responsibility?

Regis crossed the room, using rage as a crutch and leaving the cane against the wall, he leaned over his son. “You will do what is required, Noctis.” His breath was hot, sour; lips wet with sake. “You  _ will _ wed Lunafreya. You  _ will _ father an heir.” 

Noctis’ hands were shaking, blunt nails cutting jagged crescents into his palms. “Fath-”

“The price of refusal-” Regis stepped back, sharp eyes darting the fine silver chain around his son’s neck. “-is death.”

“Then-”

“Ignis’ death.”

The world fell away. “What?” his voice cracked. “Why?” His trembling fingers wound around the silver skull tucked beneath his shirt. 

“He’s of their blood. His mother was the daughter of Aldercapt’s favorite concubine.” Regis met Noctis’ wide midnight stare. “He is Aldercapt’s grandson.”

The breath left Noctis’ lungs.

“His mother was married to my Shingiin as part of a former treaty.” Regis leaned against his desk as the tremor in his knee worsened. “Stupeo is the son of the same mother, but his father was one of mine.” The oya-bun reached over the desk to retrieve his glass, letting the silence fill the space.

Giving Noctis time to understand. 

“Me and Iggy…” He managed. “You know.” 

Regis peered over the rim of his glass, olive eyes assessing. “It’s why I agreed to let them keep him.” He took a long, slow drink. 

“Keep him?” Noctis stepped forward, pendant still gripped against his chest, the only thing keeping him grounded, the only thing keeping him from striking out. “Where’s Ignis?” The words were low, uneven. “Where is he?”

Regis set the glass on the coaster, nonplussed. “Safe.”

Noctis’ skin felt too tight, “Father-”

The oya-bun lifted his hand, “He’ll not be harmed, but he will be kept away. From you, from the Clan. At least until the ceremony has been completed and Lunafreya is with child.”

  
  


***************

Noctis stared at the hazy sky.

He’d been staring into the darkness for hours searching the rainfall for answers but finding none. The rain hadn’t stopped since last night; hadn’t gotten heavier or lighter. It just fell in solid, steady sheets; filling the roads and flooding the grates. Extinguishing the wafting curls of Noctis’ cigarette as he wrapped his split lips around the filter for another drag, ignoring the sting of a reopened wound.

Honestly, he’d been surprised by the cut. The slap hadn’t been that hard, but the ring, that sharp black stone on his father’s finger, had caught his lip, cut his cheek. 

He’d been reckless, irrational. Moving before he knew it, ever surging forward without thought; without regard.

How many times had Ignis warned him to think. Looked down at him with those golden flecked emerald eyes and pleaded that Noctis look before he leapt. He could almost hear Ignis’ voice, feel the warmth of his presence, the comfort of his touch.

Noctis closed his eyes, heart clenching, lungs squeezing. 

He couldn’t let it end like this.

Lightning flashed and the heir caught sight of movement. The thunder rolled and he felt the weight of a stranger’s gaze. Another flash and the hooded figure was beside him, blade to his neck. 

Noctis’ eyes drifted down the steel, to the hilt, to the rough, thick fingers and the bared sliver of wrist and the edges of the familiar symbol. “Kingsglaive,” he whispered. 

One of his father’s elites.

“Sorry,” the hooded figure spoke, sapphire eyes flashing in the storm. “But I can’t let you marry Luna.”

**Author's Note:**

> An ally has appeared!
> 
> I'm honestly still worried I have gone too dramatic here or cheesy, so I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
